История
История возникновения мира. Если это история про мафиози, то напиши, как рос их клан, с чего они начинали и с какими трудностями столкнулись. Основные исторические события минимум последних 10, 100, 1000 лет. Даты перехода власти в государствах (через перевороты, смерть монарха, революции, выборы и т.д.), и был ли переход гладким, если нет - какие последствия возымел. Даты, когда уменьшился или увеличился объем природных ресурсов и урожая, к чему это приводило. Даты сверхъестественных, магических событий, или событий, обусловленных технологией. Дата истории вашего повествования, возможно, даты рождения персонажей вашей истории. Единицы измерения и летосчисления. Опишите, как цивилизации на вашей планете изменялись на протяжении их истории. Были ли войны (гражданские, международные)? Борьба? Анархия? Восстания? Или все протекало довольно мирно? Пошаговая схема воздействия (боя). Каждый месяц (15 дней) развитие города, все события. The history of your planet, your various cultures, and key events on that planet and in those cultures are vital to everything that happens on that planet and in those cultures. We are all a product of our upbringing, and everything that is now is a product of something that came before. Your world has a timeline too. The more you know about it, the more fully-realized your world is going to be. Does this mean you have to sit down and write out acres of historical data before you can begin your story? No, of course not, but it does help to document a few key “major” events – things that the people in your story will know about, that will have had some effect on the events in the story. A great plague, for instance, or a terrible war, or the death of someone important, or a king’s coronation. name of your kingdom, the starting year for your timeline, the years between each major event, and the number of events to generate consider earth’s own history. I love history. Not the boring bits about dates of battles and wars, but the stories behind those battles and wars. I also love seeing how certain events change the course of the world. THOSE are the events you would document in your timeline. Знания Lore is really a collection of knowledge (or stories) about any topic. It can be factually based (herb lore) or less so (folklore). Factual lore may be documented by the knowledge-keepers, herbalists, medicine men, etc. Factual lore is, essentially, the seeds from which science germinates. It’s helpful to have some idea of what has been remembered and passed on – and what has been forgotten or changed. Prior to the invention of the written word, knowledge and traditions were passed orally through tales and songs. As you can imagine, stories changed over time. Facts became blurred. Lore became legend, and eventually legends became myths. Мифология Legends bring instant emotion to any scene. For any story to become legend, it must be extraordinary; therefore the mere fact that someone or some occurrence has passed into legend imbues the legendary person or event with great and supernatural power. And because legends are generally well known, you can show legends are significant by the way people react to the mention of them. As a tool for storytellers, legends can be used in a variety of powerful ways: to highlight certain aspects of your story, give a sense of “prophesy” to the events or to specific characters, and even heighten dramatic tension, build suspense, or create fear. Think of how many horror movies (Halloween, Friday the 13th) use “legends” to instill fear “They say that you can still see her ghost walking the halls.” Think of how romances use legends and myths to assign supernatural properties to events, people or places: “They say if you lean backwards over the well, you’ll see the reflection of your true love.” Think of all the End of the World prophesies there are, and how much they fascinate us. Sometimes, however, some of the best effect comes not from what is remembered but from what is forgotten. There is enormous potential in the value of lost knowledge and the rediscovery of it. The phenomenal bestseller, The DaVinci Code, revolves entirely around the investigation and rediscovery of lost religious secrets. Rediscovery of lost knowledge / disproving accepted fact / proving legend to be truth are all powerful dramatic tools a writer can use to great potential in their works. Постоянное переложение толкиновского пантеона божеств на любой фэнтезийный сеттинг. Одно всемогущее божество/небесная сущность, порождает мир, а затем создаёт меньшие сущности/меньших божеств/ангелов, которые занимаются меньшими аспектами бытия, а один из них бунтует. Иногда меньшие сущности поют в едином хоре, чтобы поддерживать постоянство мира, иногда они предстают в физическом облике (и выполняют поручения), иногда они вздорят между собой, но обычно они пребывают в священном трепете перед изначальным всесильным создателем. … а что хуже всего – почти без вариантов, благородные люди сеттинга всегда почитают всесильного создателя, а другие расы (или менее благородные люди) введены в заблуждении и почитают одну из меньших сущностей. Если вспоминать «Властелина Колец» (главным образом, фильмы, потому что они свежее в памяти, чем книги), явной религии там почти нет. Великое зло в сеттинге воплотилось физически (может, не полностью, но Око можно видеть невооружённым глазом), но там нет каких-либо жрецов, пытающихся обратить людей в веру, только воинов и предводителей, которые противостоят дикости квази-сверхъестественных существ. Добавляя различные религиозные мировоззрения, я добавляю пространство для развития сюжета и конфликтов. Просто я не заявляю, что какая-то особая космология правильна, а другие – ошибочны, вместо этого я даю игроку возможность выбрать и исследовать то, что он выбрал вместе со своим персонажем. В мире Warhammer’а существуют разные культуры со своими богами, тайные культы, почитающие иных божеств, и безобразные лавкрафтовы боги хаоса, которые стремятся к разрушению, уничтожению, извращению и поглощению. Весь сеттинг представляет собой такое причудливое смешение идей и культов, что ни один из них не является «явно истинным». Различные борющиеся между собой мифические системы каждой игры ведут начало от классической World of Darkness, и каждая показывает такую версию реальности, которая совпадает с культурными идеями расы, каждая из них способна сформировать сюрреалистический мир как сама по себе, так и во взаимодействии с другими. Пока что были предпосылки для четырёх отдельных религиозных систем: Святой Орден Пророка, Древние Боги Стихий, Туземный Шаманизм и «Смесь Суеверий». Каждая из культур либо следует одной из этих систем в чистом виде, либо смешивает их. Пока единственной религией, которая более или менее подробно описана, является Святой Орден, и то только потому, что в сеттинге есть целая культура, посвящённая ей (ещё у нас есть культисты, но мы специально оставили их за завесой тумана). Пожалуй, можно предположить, что «смесь суеверий» и фольклорные формы религиозных верований сеттинга имеют сходство с теми, что в изобилии встречаются в реальном мире. Для туземного шаманизма мне придётся немного подучить предания Маори, чтобы я смог адекватно связать религию с культурой, кроме того, мне пришла в голову идея приправить всё это вудуизмом, чтобы некоторые персонажи (например, зачарованные воины и пророки) были одержимы духами – но это уже отклонение в сторону ритуала и космологии. Древние боги стихий – это просто нечто взятое с потолка, потому что я думал о пиратах, почитающих четыре ветра четырёх сторон света, потом вспомнил лавкрафтов ужас, поднимающийся из пучин, или дух земли, которого надо умилостивить, чтобы не налететь на скалы. Один параграф по общей системе верований, один по ежедневным и еженедельным ритуалам и молитвам, один – рассказывающий о нескольких особых празднествах и обрядах, один – о местах поклонения и один – описывающий отношение каждой религии к другим. Есть интересное направление в антропологии и социологии, которое рассматривает культурные группы в контексте различных отношений. Так как трудно сделать беспристрастное описание с позиции «стороннего наблюдателя», культуры описываются не в результате изучения в лабораторных условиях; вместо этого собираются наблюдения, сделанные различными группами, которые контактируют с изучаемой культурой. Таким образом, каждое описание говорит нам что-то и о культуре, которую оно описывает, и о культуре, которая дала описание. В этих книгах каждое племя давало краткое описание всем остальным племенам, и все культуры вам действительно виделись в системе и взаимодействии (даже если они не особо друг друга жаловали). Получившаяся схема даёт вам простые и быстрые указания, как стереотипный представительно одной культуры относится к представителю другой культуры.Категория:Основное